


Movie Night

by theskinwalker



Category: Gravity Falls, Shrek Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 02:25:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5273060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskinwalker/pseuds/theskinwalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill glanced up at the tv in boredom from his place on the couch next to Pine tree, his eye almost rolling back into his head with a groan at the thought of watching anymore of the history channel.</p><p>“we don’t have to watch this you know that right?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

Bill glanced up at the tv in boredom from his place on the couch next to Pine tree, his eye almost rolling back into his head with a groan at the thought of watching anymore of the history channel.

 

“we don’t have to watch this you know that right?”

-

“of course i know that kid, but what other boring human shows are better?”

-

“ … I’ve got an idea”

-

 

Dipper began sweating (more than usual), his skin smelling just like onions. “Hey are you okay kid? We can keep watching this if it makes you that nervous” the demon said almost uncomfortably. “No,, it's fine!” he insisted, running a hand through his pungent hair and quickly moving it behind his back, hiding the green residue under his fingernails. “Let's watch a funny movie!” He squawked, puffing his metaphorical feathers and grabbing the remote with his free hand.

 

Bill side eyed the boy before shrugging, he didn’t understand humans, it was probably a weird puberty thing, “ so kid, what _new_ boring movie are we watching?”. Dipper fumbled with the remote and quickly selected channel 69, “ my favourite movie ever, _**shrek**_ ” his voice getting more obnoxious and deep at the “s” word. Dipper immediately belched and began singing along to the opening music, Bill looking more and more suspicious as it went on.

 

It was 28 minutes in, when Bill finally said something, “ hey kid.. are you feeling alright?” he asked the form huddled under a blanket, watching the movie without ever looking at the yellow demon. _**“I’m fine laddy”**_ Dipper (?) replied, his voice unrecognizable, and something green sticking out of the blankets. Bills fear urged him to lift the blankets, afraid of what lay within..

 

“Hey! I was getting really into it!”

 

Dipper was laying under the blankets, wearing a shrek mask and chomping on a an onion.

 

“Dont kinkshame me Bill” he warned, tone flirty under the green mask.

**Author's Note:**

> None of this was serious and it was written during my highschool lunch hour, my friend and I did a fic swap and both were joke fics, mine was too hot though so im posting it here ;) criticism and ideas are welcome!
> 
> (my first ever fanfic actually???)


End file.
